


Stronger Together

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernie protects Serena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Together

“Serena? You alright?”

There’s near silence as Serena passes her phone to Bernie, silent and annoyed. Bernie, however, emits a low groan of anger. 

“Alright… he’s… a moron. Serena, please don’t let him upset you… okay?”

Serena, still mute, nods. Bernie’s eyes narrow dangerously as she leaves the office, leaving Serena both thankful for Bernie, and a little unsure just what Bernie may be planning.   
By the time Edward comes onto the ward, a new attempt to annoy and upset Serena, Bernie’s anger has risen under the surface. Silence falls again as Bernie approaches, her voice a low, almost threatening growl. 

“I would have thought you would steer well clear of Serena, since apparently she’s shoving her new happiness down your throat…”

Edward made to speak, cut off by another growl. 

“Leave.”

Edward stays strong, staring her down until Bernie approaches, stepping back, and back, and back, skittering backwards to get out of her way. Bernie is nearly smirking by the time the doors shut behind them. 

“She never did handle being alone.”

Bernie, by that point, was angry enough that she didn’t speak, pushing him back until his back hit a wall, the resounding slap both loud and clear. Edward had stared at her, then left. By the time that Bernie had returned to the ward, it was clear Serena had been hiding away. 

“He’s gone…”

“Did you… hurt… your hand on his thick skull?”

“No… but I’m fair sure he hurt his face on my hand.”

“My hero…”


End file.
